1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convenience bar assembly for a hospital bed which assists patients in accomplishing certain tasks on their own without the aid of a nurse.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hospitalized patients are often too ill, invalid or obese to perform many tasks while in bed which for a relatively strong and healthy individual would be rather simple, such as rising from or turning in the bed.
Devices are known in the art which are designed to help patients more easily overcome such difficulties. For example, expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,817 to Harding discloses an invalid aid stand which rests on the floor and is unconnected to the bed. The Harding stand has a pair of crossbars, one extending over the top of the bed and one extending underneath the bed. Since such a stand rests on the floor and has a crossbar extending underneath the bed, movement of the bed is difficult without disassembling the stand. The undercarriages of modern adjustable hospital beds restrict movement of a stand having a crossbar extending under the bed. It is therefore difficult, if not impossible, to move the stand out of the way without disassembly of the stand if unrestricted access to the patient is required, such as when the patient needs to be lifted out of the bed.
There remains a need in the art for a convenience bar for a hospital bed which does not prevent easy movement of the bed, and which may be easily moved out of the way when unrestricted access to the patient is required.